Mind Palace
by ShikaeshiYuukito
Summary: One-Shot développant l'idée du Mind Palace de l'épisode The Hounds Of Baskervilles Saison 2 épisode 2 . Le ballet des déductions de Sherlock était un spectacle dont le seul témoin, John, ne cessait de s'émerveiller.


**Un petit moment depuis mon dernier ajout sur , les idées sont pour l'instant toujours là et je me détend en écrivant des OS avant la dernière ligne droite du Bac. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, j'ai été agréablement surprise par les retours pour mes OS précédents, vraiment, c'est très réconfortant de savoir l'avis des autres et je remercie les lecteurs pour cela.  
**

**Le titre indique bien à quoi s'attendre, j'ai tenté de rester dans l'optique de mon idée de base. La scène sur le Mind Palace et le jeu de Benedict Cumberbatch m'a vraiment bluffé, j'ai souhaité écrire dessus.  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

**One-Shot basé sur le fandom _Sherlock BBC _dont les propriétaires sont Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss ainsi que le créateur original de l'univers, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne détiens aucun droit et ne tire aucune compensation de ce qui suit.**

Mind Palace

La pluie s'abattait sur Londres. Les gouttes glissaient innocemment sur les vitres de l'appartement du 221B Baker Street. Un temps morose qui accompagnait la série de crimes récents commis dans la capitale. Crimes qui réjouissaient au plus haut point le seul détective consultant du monde.

Trois cambriolages. Trois meurtres. Les victimes avaient certes leurs bien, bijoux, montres, portes-feuilles, objets de valeur mais ce que la police n'avait pas vu c'était la disparition d'effets personnels tous plus ou moins usuels mais sans réelle valeur commerciale. D'après Sherlock Holmes la disparition était aussi évidente que le nouvel amant de la femme de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Autant dire que la tension dans la pièce avait monté d'un cran, entre la remarque de Sherlock et la présence d'Anderson sur la scène de crime. Holmes, congédié chez lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre, arpentait le salon de l'appartement, marmonnant au fil de ses idées, posant quelques questions à voix haute et n'attendant pas forcément de réponses de la part du blond assis dans son fauteuil.

« Chaque cambriolage s'est produit en plein jour. Les victimes étaient chez elles. Pourtant il est venu. Pourquoi choisir délibérément l'option la plus dangereuse pour ses plans ? Les vols pourraient être compromis à un autre moment, la nuit, en vacances... alors pourquoi ?

-Peut-être ignorait-il qu'ils seraient là ?

-Voyons c'est stupide John. Il DEVAIT savoir qu'en journée la maison ne serait pas vide. Il avait tout préparé pour s'introduire chez eux. En journée. Des maisons équipées de système d'alarme qui plus est.

-Alors... il avait besoin qu'ils soient là ? Les meurtres étaient prémédités, ce ne sont pas que des cambriolages », lança le blond.

Le détective s'arrêta lentement. Ses doigts passèrent dans ses boucles brunes, les ramenant en arrière puis les relâchant d'un seul geste. Il évacuait ainsi toutes les pensées parasites, clarifiait le flot de ses déductions. Les chemins de son esprit se fermaient un à un pour ne laisser entrevoir que la vérité, plus brillante encore dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

Alors John le vit, il remarqua les signes, les yeux mi-clos, le dos droit et surtout ces petits gestes, les nerfs des longs doigts de l'autre qui se crispaient. Cette technique le médecin la connaissait de l'époque de ses études de médecines, la représentation mentale d'un lieu familier ou accueillant et reprenant le déroulement des idées pour les transcrire en images liés à de possibles souvenirs.

Pourtant voir Sherlock l'appliquer était un spectacle délectable dont Watson se félicitait d'être le témoin, quand le brun oubliait sa présence ou la tolérait dans le meilleur des cas.

« John. Tais-toi. M'empêches de penser. »

La remarque le fit sourire par sa redondance. Le progrès était là néanmoins, pas d'ordre de quitter la pièce voir l'appartement, seulement un appel au silence. Peut-être avait-il besoin de lui d'une quelconque manière, faire écho à ses déductions ou réciter une nouvelle fois le dossier de la police, car jamais rien n'était semblait-il au hasard dans les actions du jeune homme. Comme lors de leur première enquête et la folle course dans les rues obscures et les toits humides de Londres. Tout cela pour prouver à l'ancien militaire que toute la thérapie qu'il avait suivi ne valait rien face au génie du grand détective et qu'emménager avec lui ne pouvait être autrement et qu'il ne serait vivre réellement sans cet excès d'adrénaline qu'il lui a fait effleurer ce soir là. Avant déjà, dans la journée il avait su, su que cet être filiforme aux propos acerbes et aux yeux perçants, chaque pensée et vérités cachées lui apparaissant plus limpides que des mots faits d'encre sur du papier, était unique. Il céda sa vie à cet être pour pouvoir le suivre des années durant et se sentir à nouveau vivant.

« John, répéta-t-il, mi-agacé mi-menaçant.

-J'ai fini Sherlock. Désolé. »

Enfin il commença son ballet aérien. Les mains levées, les yeux clos, toutes les informations pouvaient presque se matérialiser dans l'air et tournoyer autour du cerveau dont émergeaient maintenant de multiples idées. Il éjectait de son disque dur futilités et fausses pistes, assemblait les pièces du puzzle. Quelque fois sous ses paupières on pouvait voir les rapides coups d'œil de Sherlock, il se plongeait dans un semi sommeil lorsqu'il parcourait son palais mental. La vivacité à laquelle il se mouvait dans celui-ci n'était pas étonnante lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère presque hyperactif du personnage lors des enquêtes mais c'était tout de même un magnifique spectacle. John pouvait clairement se l'imaginer, virevoltant à travers son immense palace, déplaçant et dépoussiérant de vieilles connaissances, ouvrant tiroirs cachés et dossiers criminels récents.

Il resta silencieux, immobile dans son fauteuil le temps que son ami se concentre. Il frôlait maintenant la solution, le nœud du problème était à portée de main et le tic de la lèvre du détective lui laissait espérer la résolution de l'affaire dans les deux prochaines minutes. La réaction vint plus tôt qu'escomptait. Les yeux grands ouverts il retenait son souffle, la poussée d'endorphine parcourant ses veines. Puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire victorieux, narquois, celui qui retroussait ses lèvres dans une attitude d'arrogance, de satisfaction. Sherlock Holmes avait compris là où bien d'autres avaient échoué et il en était fier, se sachant l'Homme le plus intelligent à des villes, à des pays à la ronde voir peut-être LE plus brillant du monde. Il connaissait la clé et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche il déversa fièrement sa réussite aux oreilles attentives de son spectateur le plus fidèle.

« John. Texto. Demande à Lestrade de se renseigner sur chaque victime à l'année 1987.

-Pourquoi ?, questionna le médecin en prenant le smartphone dans la poche de la veste du brun. Tu penses qu'ils se connaissaient tous ?

-Peut-être pas directement ou de façon traçable mais certains indices tendent vers cette hypothèse. Albums photo, lettres, écharpes... certains objets étaient très personnels. C'est pour cela que le cambrioleur a besoin de ses victimes : il cherche quelque chose de précis chez elles et une fois qu'il l'a obtenu il se débarrasse des témoins. »

Le blond finissait de taper le message avant d'appuyer sur la touche envoyer. L'inspecteur devrait leur répondre dans les plus brefs délais, que les nouvelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises il s'appliquerait à satisfaire la demande de son consultant.

« Et 1987 ? »

Les yeux brillants, le brun se rassit gracieusement, joignant les mains sous son menton et gratifiant son colocataire curieux d'un mince rictus.

« Le journal étudiant de la deuxième victime. Celui-ci les gardait sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque, par nostalgie ou narcissisme, et seule l'année 1987 manque. J'en ai déduit que le reste des vols sont liés à cette même année.

-Brillant..., laissa échapper Watson après quelques secondes passées à observer le visage joyeux de ce génie excentrique.

-Il te faudra bientôt un dictionnaire des synonymes John, à moins que tu ne commences les langues étrangères, je te conseillerais le français ou l'italien. Tes exclamations d'admiration manquent parfois d'originalité, souligna le sociopathe.

-Pas de problème, si cela te déranges tant que cela je peux tout aussi bien me taire. Pas étonnant que tu te sois forgé un palais dans ton cerveau, tu te conduis comme un prince égoïste, railla le médecin. Je suis prêt à parier que ton palais est plus grand encore que Buckingham.

-Comme si 108 mètres par 120 de superficie pouvait contenir le savoir nécessaire du monde, cela serait formidable malheureusement la gestion de l'espace n'est absolument pas sur le même plan. Mon disque dur utilise de façon plus optimale et efficace les données que ne le ferait une bibliothèque de la taille de Buckingham, expliqua le plus jeune toujours assis sur le canapé. Et puis le bâtiment comprend des employés, ce qui est fort ennuyeux au demeurant, impossible de réfléchir dans un tel environnement.

-Tu es donc le seul habitant de ton esprit alors. Merci mon Dieu, tu ne te crées pas un double plus imbu encore à qui exposer tes théories. »

En écho à la moquerie, Sherlock rétorqua, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

« Techniquement j'ai déjà un être sur qui faire rebondir mes idées. Tu devrais en savoir quelque chose. Tu connais mon habitude de converser avec le Crâne depuis le premier soir, et lorsqu'il faut le remplacer tu fais un parfait substitut.

-Oh bien sûr. Le remplaçant du crâne. »

Un bruit coupa court à la discussion. Un coup d'œil au brun et John comprit qu'il lui incombait la tâche de lire et répondre au message, Sherlock ne prenant pas la peine de bouger son fessier.

« Lestrade. Il dit que deux des victimes n'ont rien dans leur casier pouvant les relier entre eux et relatif à l'année 1987. Le dernier a été marqué comme témoin sur la scène d'un homicide. Il va ressortir le dossier et te propose de revenir au Yard l'étudier de plus près. Apparemment ta punition est levée. »

A peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase que déjà Holmes s'était levé d'un bond, le visage illuminé par l'excitation, attrapa manteau et écharpe. Comme par automatisme il lança sans se retourner son blouson usé marron à Watson et l'attendit au seuil de la porte de l'appartement, élégamment vêtu mais surtout impatient de dévaler les marches du 221B.

« Aller John. Le jeu est lancé ! »

**Merci d'avoir lu et je m'excuse pour cette fin, je l'ai senti comme ça voilà tout, pas plus n'est nécessaire d'après moi. Je serais surement de retour avec toujours plus de Sherlock au début des vacances. Bye !**


End file.
